Hearts of Fire
by acm127
Summary: The Capitol did not rescind the rule change, therefore Katniss never had to pull out those berries.  How would her life have been different if she was just a Victor and not the Mockingjay?  Will there still be a rebellion? Will she choose Peeta or Gale?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, the winners of the 74th Hunger Games, the tributes of District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta and I smiled at each other, both weary and triumphant, as the hovercrafts descended upon us. We've actually done it, we've actually survived the Games together. In that moment I thought of Prim, my sweet Prim, who will never go hungry again, and I think it is all worth it. Yes Peeta and I will have to spend weeks or months at the hospital healing our broken bodies, and we will have to deal with grief and guilt over the other tributes, but we will be providing our families with more than they could ever need for the rest our lives and also ensure that District 12 citizens will not starve.

It was over. I can go home. The madness was finally over.

I could not have been more wrong.


	2. The Train

Chapter 1 - The Train

We were on our way back home. I sat in my train compartment alone for the first time in what felt like forever. The last few weeks have been a blur of medicine and people. I had a doctor, nurse, media person, or an Avox with me at all times. I can barely recall all the interviews I gave. I only remember one important thing, that I had to act as if I were madly in love with Peeta. Haymitch had snuck in a hug before I went on my first televised interview and said for my family's safety to act like a love-crazed teen and he'll explain why later when we got back to District 12. He must have told Peeta the same thing because Peeta kept up the act rather well - all of Panem is currently wondering when we'll get engaged. I also haven't been alone with Peeta to talk about this strategy and why we needed to keep going with it now that we've won the Games. Whenever I saw him there's always been someone with us - Effie, our prep teams, Avoxes, interviewers, etc.

I put on a green sweater and walked to the dining car. I saw Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie already there. Peeta grinned at me, "Katniss! Hurry up and eat, the stew's getting cold!"

I took the empty seat next to him and he pecked me on the cheek. "I've missed you."

I laughed awkwardly. "You just saw me this morning, silly."

"I know, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you since we were boarding the train. Look, it's lamb stew again. I swear they're gona feed us this for every meal now."

Effie chuckled. "They'll probably rename the dish after you two!"

I glanced at Haymitch, who was drinking his liquor as usual. "Effie, did you bring a camera? I want a photo with these two crazy kids."

"Of course! I'd love one as well!" She got up and hurried to her room, leaving the three of us alone.

"Haymitch, I never knew you were so sentimental," Peeta teased.

Of course I knew he wasn't sentimental, he just wanted to get Effie out of the room. He glanced around to make sure no one else was around and said, "Ok kids, just keep it up for the cameras at home once more and you're golden."

"What do you mean? Keep what up?" Peeta asked at the same time I burst out "But why? Why does it matter now? We won! Who cares what strategy we used?"

"Strategy? What strategy?" Peeta frowned.

Haymitch looked at Peeta and then back at me. "I'm not sure why the Capitol decided to let you both live. When the two of you were left, I expected them to make an announcement that said there could only be one victor after all. That's what they do. They want maximum drama. So why would they allow both of you to be victors?"

"Because of the love story. They knew people had fallen in love with us and wanted a happy ending." It made sense to me.

"Probably. But whatever it is, I just have a feeling that if you were to come clean and say it was all just for the cameras you'd be punished somehow. But now that we're almost home, you can just make nice once more and then stage a break up. Teenage romances never last after all."

I noticed that as Haymitch talked Peeta had gone completely still. "Peeta?"

He stared at me for a few moments with a tortured expression and left the table without saying a word.

Haymitch sighed. "It wasn't an act for him kid. He loves you, more than you deserve. He would have gladly died for you. I didn't mean to break it to him like this, I knew he loved you but I thought he knew you didn't feel the same."

"I... I don't... I gotta go."

I ran to follow Peeta to his compartment, and knocked on the door. "Peeta? Let me in. Please?"

The door opened. I saw tears in Peeta's eyes. "So it was all just pretend huh?"

"No... not all of it..."

"Which part then?"

"I don't know."

"Well why don't you figure it out and let me know." Peeta slammed the door shut.


	3. Coming Home

Chapter 2 - Coming Home

"I can't wait to just live a normal life with Katniss. Away from all of your prying eyes!" Peeta smiled at the cameras, doing his duty one last time.

We were stepping off the train and already were assaulted by reporters and well wishers. I saw my family in the crowd, "Prim!" I yelled out.

One of the reporters near my mother chirped "What do you think of your daughter's new boyfriend Mrs. Everdeen?"

I was so grateful when she shook her head and replied "He's as fine as a young man can be, but she's not allowed to have boyfriends yet." Everyone laughed and there were hoots and jokes.

I hugged Peeta one more time and kissed him lightly, "I guess it's goodbye for now! At least until I can sneak out to see you!" Prim and my mother dragged me along as they waved off more questions.

"I'll be waiting!" Peeta blew me a kiss, and then turned to answer one of the reporters.

"I'm so happy to see you both!" I exclaimed once we were out of sight of the crowd. "Prim, you've grown!" I held her so close she can barely breathe.

"Oh Katniss! I'm so proud of you! I knew you would win, I just knew it!" Prim had happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes Katniss, we are both very proud of you," my mother echoed.

I gave her a small hug and decided to try to forgive the past. "Thanks Mom."

"Now come on, let's go to our new home! They set it all up already, we moved in earlier this week to get it ready for you and they've already filmed it before your arrival."

Good thing they did, because I was not in the mood to have more cameras around. I did ask them the one thing I've been thinking about most the whole time I was away. "How's Gale?"

"Gale is great Katniss. He helped us out a lot when you were gone, he even gave entrails to Buttercup!" Prim answered happily. "He's going to be so happy to see you!"

I'm not so sure about that. I don't know how Gale feels about me, but I knew watching Peeta and I "fall in love" must have at least been strange for him, if not difficult.

"How come he didn't come to the train station?" I asked.

"Oh honey, Gale has started working at the mines," my mother replied. "He only has sundays off nowadays."

"Oh ok. I guess I'll just go see him later."

I stopped in front of our new home, one of 12 they built at the nicest part of town, known as Victor's Village. It was huge, bigger than I ever imagined. I felt uneasy, like I didn't belong here. My mother and Prim were chattering away about the house, what's inside and what they've done to it. I glanced over at the other house buzzing with activity, and assumed it was Peeta's. How am I going to deal with being his neigbor? How will I be able to see him everyday knowing how much I hurt him? And what about Gale? Did he really not come to the station only because he had to work? Or is he angry with me too?

I composed myself for my family. "Let's go in and eat."


	4. In the Woods

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and especially for the review! It's nice to know someone likes the story! :) Btw, I haven't decided who Katniss will end up with, because I do see how both guys appeal to her in different ways. I hated how it ended in Mockingjay though, with Peeta losing his sweet idealism and Gale practically turning into a heartless killer. I know who I would personally pick, but let's see how Katniss feels as the story develops!**

Chapter 3 - In the Woods

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better. I resolved to start dealing with problems one day at a time. Or in my case, one boy at a time. After breakfast with my family I ventured out into town. I went to the Hob, armed with countless coins, to buy from the vendors I used to trade with. I was very generous in my buys, giving them twice as much as they charged. I found out Greasy Sae had collected a sponsorship fund for Peeta and me, and I could not be more thankful. To think that these merchants gave up their hard earned money for us... it's infinitely more than I could ever expect. I went to each stall, buying whatever they sold.

"Hey Darius," I greeted one of our Peacekeepers. "How have you been?"

"Hey girl on fire, good to see you," he replied. "When did you get home?"

"Just yesterday. It feels good to be here, I really missed it."

"Really? Why?" Darius joked. "Who would miss this place when they're the star of the Capitol?"

"Believe me, it's not as great as you think. I honestly would not trade being back here for all the food in the Capitol."

"Wow, that's a loaded statement! Don't let them hear you say that."

I didn't know if Darius was joking or not, but I changed the subject. "So uhh.. have you seen Gale lately?"

Darius laughed. "You mean your cousin? Yeah I see him from time to time, trading his game here or out on the town with a girl or two."

I inhaled loudly. "A girl or two? What do you mean? Gale goes out with girls?"

"Sometimes... I don't know Katniss. Shouldn't matter to you though, should it? Aren't you with Peeta anyways?"

"Well I'm just curious is all. Gale didn't tell me about all the girls he's dating."

"Oh I don't know if he's dating them, I think he just needed company since you were gone so long."

I didn't know if he was telling the truth or the best way to respond so I just laughed and went on my way.

I really wanted to see Gale. He was the best friend I've ever had, the only person who truly knew me and whom I trusted completely. I had to see him and know how he felt. I walked the steps to his house when I realized it was Sunday, and if I knew Gale at all he wouldn't be home, but out in the woods trying to find prey. I started running. I was elated to be on my way to the woods, to my previous sanctuary, where I could always find peace for a few hours a day. In the woods I wasn't Katniss the starving teenager, I was Katniss the hunter, feared and respected by all woodland creatures.

I walked slowly, looking for Gale's snares. I thought I might have seen one up ahead when I heard an arrow fly by. It hit a squirrel right between the eyes about 30 feet to my right. I spotted Gale in the distance with a bow. I went to pick up the squirrel and walked over to Gale.

"Nice shot. Someone's been practicing," I said.

Gale shrugged. "I guess."

I wish I knew the perfect words to say that would erase the last couple months and this awkwardness between us. "Gale, I... I bet you can't hit that tree limb over there," was what came out instead.

Gale rolled his eyes but gave a little chuckle. "I bet your mother and Prim were overjoyed when you came back."

"Yeah, Prim wouldn't let go of my hand for hours! Oh and thank you for taking care of them while I was gone. I knew I didn't have to worry about them because they had you here."

"It was nothing. I had too much stuff anyway since I'm the best hunter ever," he said, joking to keep me from getting too serious in my gratitude. "Hey, congrats on winning the Games by the way."

"Thanks... everything is still so surreal."

"Tell your boyfriend congrats as well."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Gale raised an eyebrow. "That's not what it looked like on TV."

"Couldn't you tell I was just going along with it? I mean, of course I care about Peeta and wanted to keep him alive during the Games, but I don't have romantic feelings for him." Even as I said it I felt uneasy, like maybe I wasn't telling the whole truth. But I couldn't think about that right now. I just wanted my old Gale back. "I even told Peeta afterwards that I didn't have those kind of feelings for him." Ok, so that wasn't the complete truth either, Haymitch was the one who spilled the beans.

"Really? So you guys aren't together?"

"Of course not!"

Gale finally gave me one of his famous grins, the one that made all the girls at school blush. "Ok good, 'cause I just don't want to have to put up with the baker kid whenever we hang out."

I laughed, "Hey at least he'll keep us stuffed with bread."

"Good point. But anyways, tell me everything, about the Capitol, the Games, the other contestants - are Cato and Thresh as big as they looked on TV?"

I proceeded to fill him in as we walked around the woods. He listened as I described everything from the crazy fashions of the Capitol citizens to how horrified I felt as I watched Rue die. I had to stop a couple times as I got choked up, but I felt safe being near Gale. I knew we would eventually have the conversation about our relationship and how we felt about each other, but for now it felt amazing having my best friend back. I finally felt like I was home.


	5. Trouble

Chapter 4 -

I walked home with lighter steps, encouraged by what happened with Gale. Now I just needed to fix things with Peeta and life can get back to normal. I can finally put the Games behind me and move on. As I approached Victor's Village I saw Peeta running towards me. I guess there's no time like the present to start mending things.

"Hey Peeta... listen, I think we should ta..."

"Katniss! Come with me!" Peeta grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"What? Where? Ouch! Stop, slow down, what is going on?" I shouted.

"No time, just come!"

One look at his face and I thought I better just follow him. I thought he was taking me to his house, but we passed it. Peeta slowed steps from Haymitch's house.

"We're here? What is wrong with Haymitch?" I tried to run towards the door.

Peeta grabbed my arm. "No, wait, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I don't know if we should just barge in."

"What is going on Peeta? Just tell me!" I demanded.

"I don't know! I saw some people come here, and it was clear that Haymitch wasn't expecting them."

"Well maybe he was just surprised. They could be old friends."

"What? Do you even think he has friends Katniss? When have you ever seen Haymitch with anyone who wasn't trying to get him to go home or leave them in peace?"

"Not here maybe, who knows, maybe he has friends from other districts."

"You're not listening to me!" Peeta shouted. "These people _forced _their way into his house! They had _weapons_! They pushed him in and shut the door before I could see what was happening!"

"What? Ok, we have to go in there. He could be in serious trouble!"

"But what if they're dangerous? What if they use their weapons? What if they hurt you? I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I should never have told you, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking and you were the first person I saw, I.."

"Peeta, stop! Let's just decide what we should do." I frowned. "Ok, let's go around the back and try to see if we can get in without anyone noticing."

"Ok, let's go!"

We ran to the back of the house, and were trying to decide whether to climb up a tree to get in through a window or just try the back door when we heard the door open. Two men came out, talking.

"Get down," I whispered, pulling Peeta down into the bushes. "Be quiet."

"I can't get ahold of them. We should've waited for the command," one of them said.

"No, we had to act now. We don't know when things will erupt," the other countered.

"But.."

The door opened again and a third person came out, a woman.

"We can't find her. She's not at the new house or the old shack," she declared.

"How hard can it be to find a child?" the first man asked, rolling his eyes.

"She's not just a child, as you both should know by now. You saw what she did during the Games."

Peeta and I looked at each other, our eyes wide. They were obviously talking about me!

Yet another man walked out the door. "We need to go, we can't risk being here any longer."

"But we haven't done what we came here for," the woman argued.

"Then we'll come back. But we must leave now." He started walking back into the house, the rest of them following him. A few seconds later we heard loud sounds and we looked up to see a hovercraft ascending the sky.

Peeta and I both had our mouths hanging open, speechless from shock. Where did the hovercraft come from? Who were those people? What did they want with me? What could possibly be going on?

Peeta finally said, "How can he... why would.." He had trouble completing the sentence.

"Don't know," I sighed. I felt exactly as he did, too confused to form a coherent thought, much less finish sentences. Because the last man who came out that back door was a familiar face.

Haymitch.


End file.
